1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of milking a dairy animal, in particular a cow and more particularly to a milking a dairy animal and ending the milking of the teats in dependence on a comparison value.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,008, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its enterity, discloses a method and device for ending or deactivating the milking of an animal, in the case of cows often designated as the milking of the last or fourth quarter, wherein this milking technique comprises the accelerated ending of the milking because of the fact that, during the last quarter, a comparison different from the previous quarters takes place. It has been found that the method takes too little into account the individual animal. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,008 it is only known to provide a previously established deactivation threshold. Additionally, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,008 it is only known to raise the deactivation threshold.
It has been found that the known method is not optimal for enhancing the efficiency of the milking.